Turn Your Back & I'm Gone
by iHeartDisney
Summary: Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans are East High’s residential Queen Bees. East High Runs smoothly until one day. The Queen Bee's are fighting and the whole school takes Sharpay's side. All turn their back on Gabi except one. FULL SUMMARY & TRAILER
1. Trailor & Summary

**Full Summary****: Gabriella Montez and Sharpay Evans are East High's residential Queen Bees. Gabriella is the kindest and smartest student. While Sharpay is a spoiled drama queen. But only Gabriella knows that Sharpay has a soft, sensitive side. Everything is going great until Sharpay turns everyone against Gabriella but no one knows why.**

* * *

TRAILER FOR " Turn Your Back & I'm Gone "

Regular: dialogue - **Narrator : bold - **_Italics : screen_

**There were 4 girls at East High.**

_4 stylish girls walking down the hall with people walking behind them_

**Their boyfriends were the hottest guys at school**

_Girls__ swarming towards 4 guys_

**The first Queen bee, Gabriella Montez and her boyfriend Troy Bolton ( a.k.a Basketball God )**

_Gabriella and Troy singing together with big smiles_

**Second Bee, Sharpay Evans and her boyfriend Zeke Baylor**

_Sharpay and Zeke baking with flour on their faces_

**They were best friends**

_Gabriella and Sharpay holding hands, laughing while going shopping_

**Until …**

Gabriella: You're a bitch Shar ! You always were !

Sharpay laughs: Oh honey, you _made _me into one.

**Two cousins split apart**

_Tearstained faces_

Gabriella: Kbear, your choosing them over your own cousin ?

Kelsi : I'm sorry Gbear.

**Everyone turns their back on her**

Gabriella: Troy why ? Why are you breaking my heart ?

Troy: Because of what you did to me at Shar's party.

**Except …**

Ryan: Gabi, why are you crying?

Gabriella: because .. everyone hates me.

Ryan smiles: I don't

**Will it all work out in the end ?**

_The whole gang hugging and laughing_

**Or, does it come crashing down ?**

_Gabriella is crying in school hallway while the gang shouts insults at her and pushes her around. _

_Ryan comes running_

Ryan: STOP !

Troy: Oh look Gabi, it's your new boyfriend.

_Ryan punches Troy's jaw_

**Starring –**

Gabriella Montez – Vanessa Hudgens

Sharpay Evans – Ashley Tisdale

Ryan Evans – Lucas Grabeel

Troy Bolton – Zac Efron

Kelsi Neilson - Olesya Rulin

Taylor McKessie – Monique Colemen

Chad Danforth – Corbin Bleu

Zeke Baylor – Chris Warren Jr.

Jason Cross – Ryne Sanborn

COMING TO A COMPUTER SCREEN NEAR YOU !

* * *

**So ! Guys ! should I write this story ? I'm kind of excited to write this ! please tell me in the reviews part if I should write this or not**

**Thank yooou ! (;**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey Guys

**Hey Guys ! Here's the first chapter of, " Turn Your Back & I'm Gone ! "**

**Please keep in mind that this is filler and my first fanfiction story . (;**

**DISCLAIMER : I do NOT own anything (;**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG_

It's another day at East High.

Queen Bee, Gabriella Montez arrives in her Porsche Boxster Convertible** ( PIC IN PROFILE.)** As a senior, she was the person you would most envy because her father, Mark Montez is a well-known lawyer who had never lost a case ever in his career.

Her mother, Maria Montez is an intelligent doctor who is also well known. Despite their busy career, they still managed to care and love their only daughter. The Montez family is the kindest family who never flaunted their money.

Her best friend, Sharpay Evans also arrives in her BMW Series 6 Convertible

**( PIC IN PROFILE. ) **Also a senior, Sharpay's family was known for their line of 5 Star hotels, " The Evans ",the Lava Springs resorts in the hills and their world line of cosmetics.

Her father, Vance Evans is the owner of the hotel chains across the world. Her mother, Claire Evans is the owner of the world line comestic line " Airans. " The Evans family is not the most friendliest family around.

" Hey Pay ! " Gabriella says cheerfully

" C'mon Boo, lets go to homeroom. "

--

" And that young thespians is how -- "

" Sorry Ms. Darbus, there was traffic this morning. " Sharpay says innocently

Ms.Darbus sighed, " Okay, but ladies this is the only time. "

The both nodded, " Yes Ms. Darbus."

" Boo, why were you late ? " Sharpay whispered as they sat down

" Daddy had to talk to me because I spent over 8,000 at the mall last night."

Sharpay gasps, " Me too ! but of course I spent over 10,000 and Daddy got mad."

They burst out laughing. " LADIES ! Must I ask why you are laughing in my class ?"

Stifling their giggles, they shook their heads. " Next interruption and detention !! "

" Okay, back to Romeo & Juliet. I must remind you that they -- "

_RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGG_

Walking out into the hallway, " BRIE ! " Troy comes up out of breath.

" Troy ? .. Are you okay ? .. Why are you panting ? " Gabriella's voice filled with concern

" I'm fine, I'm fine. " He smiled and gave her a peck, " Why weren't you here this morning ? "

" Daddy problems .. "

" Oh, okay .. uh .. I need to talk to you later. I'll see you at lunch babe ? "

" Yep ! " she said joyful

While they kissed Sharpay thought ' Why does Gabriella have everything ? the perfect boyfriend, perfect grades and perfect outfit. Her car is the newest Porsche while mine is a plain BMW. Maybe she won't be so perfect when something -- '

" Boo ? Are you okay ? Hello !? "

" Huh ? Oh yeah, I'll see you at lunch kaye ? toodles ! " She left leaving her bestfriend confused.

* * *

**I LOVE Demi Lovato (; I think she's an amazing singer !**

**I hope you guys weren't too bored with this chapter. It was kind of an introduction to the main characters and Sharpay's jealous side.**

**HEARTS !**


	3. Chapter 2 Do I Really ?

HEEELLLOO HEEELLLOO ! I am starting a new story called, " A Hidden Secret of the Elites "

**It is about vampires BECAUSE I simply love them 3**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story so far !**

**DISCLAIMER: I, iHeartDisney do NOT own anything (;**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ! I might not continue because I don't know if you guys like the story );**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Studying her Biology homework, Gabriella thought back to when Sharpay and her had their fight in the summer.

FLASHBACK

" _YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOUR WEALTHEIR THAN ME, YOU'RE BETTER?" The brunette screamed_

" _I DIDN'T SAY THAT, YOU DID ! " the blonde screamed equally loud_

" _Girls ! stop fighting, you two are equally great !" Troy shouted_

" _Hey. Sharpay? Are going to brag about how better your --"_

_About this time, Sharpay and Gabriella had tears streaming down their faces_

_SLAP_

_Both girls gasped. "Oh my Gosh, Boo I didn't mean it I was just …"_

_Nobody had ever made Sharpay Evans trail off her sentence._

_That day, Sharpay regretted it. But a couple days ago, she was happy that for once she had made Gabriella feel pain._

_ END OF FLASHBACK_

Gabriella sighed and went back to her work. She did not want to think about that.

The whole gang was waiting for Gabriella to arrive to school in the morning.

" So guys, are we hanging out at my place on Friday?" said Sharpay

Numerous mumbles were heard as a response. " Sure, sure whatever " Taylor mumbled

" Are you people even listeni -- " At that moment, Gabriella had arrived

Girls and boys turned their heads to greet the popular yet kind person.

"Hey Guys ! Ready to come to my house on Friday?" the brunette asked

" Umm, Boo their coming to my house on Friday"

"Shar ! We agreed to go to Gabi's house first." Argued Michelle

Sharpay huffed, " Fine, we'll go to Gabi's house _again._" Everyone smiled at Gabriella

' Why does everyone agree with her and not me ! What's so special about her … I mean I'm pretty and nice too .. right ? ' A jealous Sharpay thought

" C'mon guys let's go to homeroom!" a clearly happy Montez skipped to class

" Uh, you guys go ahead I want to ask someone from my History class something " A thoughtful Sharpay stated "

" Yeah sure, see you later Evans !" The Afro Chad said.

" Don't you just hate that stupid Montez girl?" Sharpay turned around to see Hailey Adams.

"Uh, I don't know what your talking about Hailey "

" Sure you don't Evans. I can tell by the way you look at her in envy."

" What are you rambling about ? "

" Look for me when you come to your senses"

Hailey winked then left her in deep thought ' Did I really hate Gabi? I'm just jealous '

The day flew by and it was already lunch.

The gang sat at their regular lunch table eating their plain lunches.

" Hey Kelsi ! Uncle Alex said that her wanted us to come over with our families on Saturday." Gabriella stated

" Oh okay ! Uncle's puppies are so cute " The two cousins squealed.

" Okay enough talking Brie. More kissing. " Troy interrupted. She giggled, glanced at Sharpay as if she wanted her to see this, which didn't get unnoticed by her. She then engaged in a sweet but passionate kiss. The others groaned while the girls awed excluding a certain blonde.

Sharpay gasped," SLUT ! She deliberately looked at me to see if I was watching her kiss Troy. Now, it's war ! "

* * *

**OH MY GOODNESS (: What's Sharpay going to do ? How is Hailey going to be involved ? Why am I asking these questions ? haha ! please please please, i ask you to review ! PRESS THAT PURPLE-ISH BUTTON TO REVIEW ! (;**

**NOTE NOTE NOTE NOTE & This is a Troyella, Chaylor, Jelsi, Ryan & Michelle. ( Michelle is based on me (; Gabriella & Ryan will develop a very strong sibling relationship. NOTHING MORE ! (;  
**


End file.
